


Graduation

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhmmsherlock prompted: seblaine. sebastian showing up at blaine's graduation ceremony? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Blaine’s nerves get to him the minute he steps into the back doors of McKinley’s theater to get in line for the graduation ceremony.  Their procession is supposed to wind down the rows of seats to eventually sit in the first two rows where each one of them stands, walks on stage, receives their diploma and smiles for a pictures.

His heart is in his throat and his palms are sweaty, he needs to take a seat (preferably outside) before he falls down. He knows it’s silly to be this nervous, he’s made it this far, he’s practically done but there in which lies the problem. There between the four letter word of done is where he’s having his heart palpitations.

He’s done with high school. He’s done with four of the most important years in his life. And while he’s ready for college and New York and whatever the city might offer him. But he’s also not ready to travel by himself, to work for what he wants, to be thrown into a whirlwind of sights and sounds and responsibilities and _life_. A life he thought he’d be spending with Kurt. So organized and prepared. He thought he had everything mapped out because that’s just how he usually did things. Color coded post-it notes and all.

But then that fell apart. And he was left in pieces.

He finally managed to get his life together and his body glued back into place so it constantly doesn’t feel like he’s falling apart at the seams—how is he supposed to do that with his future too?

The red gown and cap feel plastered to his skin as he pushed through the back doors of the high school, bumping into someone but too dizzy to care.

“Are you going to throw up?” The voice asks, silky and smooth like Blaine remembers. “Because I sort of expected you to be bouncing onto the stage, maybe trying to stand on the podium knowing your fascination with standing on furniture.”

He breathes deep and turns around. “Sebastian.” Good, he managed a word without passing out. “What are you doing here?”

He hums, hands him a red rose that Blaine’s just noticed is between his slender piano fingers. “Back when we were still talking,” He knows Sebastian means back when they were still _friends_ , “You invited me, I figured…well, I was never quite good with rejection.”

Blaine’s not sure if it’s the lack of oxygen to his brain but he laughs, loud and open. He squeezes the rose hard enough to have one of the thorns prick his fingers. Sebastian’s eyes are so green as they look at him and his smile is slow and amused, but beautiful all the same. It takes a long moment for the shorter to realize how much he’s actually missed his companionship.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He says.

Sebastian smirks, adjusts the cap on Blaine’s head before tugging at his ridiculously bright bowtie as he leans close enough that he can feel his breath on his lips. “I know.”


End file.
